Hide N' Seek Cirque Style
by Ozuma thy Awesome
Summary: Sequel to Truth or Dare Cirque Style. Vancha and Darren are back. They get bored again. They obviously aren't playing Truth or Dare again. So, How about Hide N' Seek? RV still SUCKS
1. Chapter 1

**Hide N' Seek Cirque Style**

**A/N****  
><strong>**I hope you've read my other fanfiction (Truth or Dare Cirque Style) because this is the sequel. After Vancha, Darren, and some others who died in my other story have came back with my help. Note: I have converted Steve and Gannen to half-Vampaneze and Vampaneze.**

**Vancha. OtA (my pen name's initials) doesn't own the Saga of Darren Shan or any of it's characters or Mira or Ian.**

**OtA. I'm happy to have helped you back to life, Sire.**

**Vancha & Darren. We are very appreciating of your help.**

**OtA. No prob for 2 of my fave D-Shan Saga characters.**

**Mira. Darren, I'm so glad to see you again!**

**Darren. Same here.**

**Ian. How was the other side?**

**Darren. Great. I'm glad that my soul is pure and good enough to go to paradise and not the lake of souls.****  
><strong>**What about you, Sire?**

**Vancha. Same**

**Steve. Let's get this fanfic started.**

**3rd Person POV**

The characters of the Saga of Darren Shan and Mira and Ian were bored one day. A day after Vancha and Darren had got brought back to life.

Sam, I know we aren't going to play truth or dare.

Everyone minus Vampaneze, YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!

Sam, How about Hide N' Seek?

Everyone, Sure. Who's it?

Darren, Since Vancha and I died last fanfic, we should be it.

Vancha, I agree.

Larten, Good Job taking responsibility, my assistant. Count to 30.

Sam climbed into a bush.

Gavner climbed a tree.

Mr. Crepsley hid in the lake with snorkel material so he could breath.

Evra(kid). Hid in a light green bush area.

Steve hid under a leopard skin carpet. And climbed a tree with it. (a different one than Gavner's) Pretty unnoticeable.

Gannen got a green wig and green clothes and camouflaged himself. Quite decently.

Ian just hid in a cave, using his preflextion to help him if he sensed them near. (like move to a different area)

Mira wanted to be found to be with Darren. So she just sat by some oranges.

Darren, 28...29...30 ready or not, WE ARE COMING!

Darren and Vancha didn't see Mira because her hair color is the same as the oranges.

Mira, Darren! I'm right here.

Darren, The point is to not be found.

Mira, But I get to be with you now.

Darren, Ya. And Vancha.

Mira, Who Cares.

Vancha, I found Evra!

Darren, Where was he?

Vancha, In a bush. How Stupid, no offense.

Evra, None taken. I should've been smarter.

Sam overheard this and ran into Ian's cave.

Ian, What are you doing here?

Sam, Hiding. Please let me stay!

Ian, Sure just quiet down.

Sam, Aight.

Darren, Vancha, Evra, and Mira looked around more. They thought the lake.  
>Darren dove down and found his master.<p>

Mr. Crepsley, Charna's Guts! You found me already?

Darren, Yeah. Smart hiding place Mr. Crepsley, but you know how smart I am.

Mr. Crepsley, Yes. I should have known.

Darren, Vancha, where next?

Vancha, How about an aerial view.

Darren started climbing a tree when ( yes, you guessed it(Probably)) a warp-hole opened and out came...

**A/N to be continued... (Spoilers)**

**OtA. I'm gonna read book two of your saga today!**

**Larten. My magic nickname is QuickSilver.**

**Ian. I haven't even got to reading it yet! Man.****  
><strong>


	2. SHUT UP!

**Cirque HNS ch2 (Shut Up!)******

**A/N****  
><strong>**Been a long while. I just got back from battle of the books. The big battle. (I wouldn't recommend joining ever.) I don't like being told what to read. I'm also tired of a friend of mine telling me that FanFiction sucks and it's stupid. It's not. It's AWESOME I ALSO FINISHED OCEAN OF BLOOD! (Book 2 of Mr. Crepsley's Saga.)******

**THIS CHAPTER HAS NO HIDE N SEEK IN IT. IT WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER THOUGH.******

**Darren. What's with you and warp-holes?******

**OtA. It's coz I haven't read about them before and I thought how could I bring other characters in without doing a crossover story.******

**Darren. Aight.******

**Ian. So you deleted your other FanFics that involved Hunger Games. Why?******

**OtA. Well, I used to be a HUGE Hunger Games Trilogy Fan. I read the Saga of Darren Shan and found it waay better. I kicked all my Hunger Games FanFics to the curb. I can't write about something I don't like. And I won't write about Tower Prep unless it gets cancelled or renewed for another season.******

**Ian. Well, shouldn't I seize to exist since I was pulled from your Hunger Games/ Tower Prep FanFiction.******

**OtA. Yes.******

**Evra. OtA doesn't own The Saga of Darren Shan or the characters in it. He also doesn't own Mira or Ian.****  
><strong>**He does own Jaden Hagane.******

**Ian. Who the hell is that?******

**OtA. A new other character.******

**Jaden. YEAH I KILL RV. HE SUCKS!******

**3rd Person POV**

What comes out of the Warp-Hole is RV and Debbie.

And suddenly in goes Mira and Ian.

Darren, MIRA!

Debbie, oh Hey boyfriend.

Vancha, OK OK. WHAT THE HELL! I KILLED YOU BOTH.

RV, DesTiny brought us back.

Destiny, Yes I di... *shuriken goes through his throat*. **(For S.L. Gibbs for hating him.)****  
><strong>  
>Vancha, SSHUUTTT UPPP.<p>

Evra, Vancha why'd you do that fo... *shuriken goes through his throat*. **(Also for S.L.)**

Vancha, SSSHHUUTT UPP .

Debbie (whispering to RV), Why does he keep on kil... *shuriken goes through her throat*. **(for S.L. And other Debbie haters)****  
><strong>  
>Vancha, SSHUUUTTT UPPPP.<p>

RV, You can't hurt me coz I'm AWESOME. *shuriken is thrown by Vancha and misses*.

Vancha, Crap, I missed. :'(

RV, Yeah coz you suc... *shuriken goes through his throat*.** (TO ALL THOSE FELLOW RV HATERS.)****  
><strong>  
>Jaden, SHUT UP!<p>

The people with shurikens in their throats all died.

Darren, umm. YAY? what happened to Mira and Ian?

OtA, Umm. Ian had to be sent back as stated earlier. And Mira. She had To leave. I think she is weird how she is all lovey-Dovey. And now it's all your saga's characters.

Darren, Seems Aight. I ain't allowed to date anyway. You know, being a Vampire and everything.

OtA, I'm ruining it by adding some of Mr. Crepsley Saga characters later when... * OtA is interrupted when ANOTHER warp-hole opens.*

Mr. Crepsley goes to look.

There are 4 figures. (SPOILERS? IDK IF THEY ARE.)

1 of the 4, Well if it isn't Quicksilver.  
>Another 1, Hello brother. ( Read the books to understand.)<br>Another 1, Hello my love  
>Another 1, I AM A BLOODSUCKER LIKE YE!<p>

Mr. Crepsley, CHARNA'S GUTS! WHY THAT LAST ONE!

Darren, umm. What happened to hide N' seek.

OtA, O. That will resume next chapter.

Darren, Aight.

OtA. By the way. You might've guessed.  
>Its time for an end to this chapter.<p>

**A/N To Be Continued...******

**OtA. I'm AWESOME. Thanks to S.L. Gibbs and ferretgirlsz for reviewing lady chapter. Even in death, may Mira and Ian be triumphant. Next week to see if we qualify for battle of books finals.******

**Thanks for the reading of this. Please review.**


	3. SAM IS GONE! :

**Cirque HNS Ch3.******

**SHOUT OUT GOES TO **_**ferretgirslz **_**FOR GUESSING ALL OF THE FOUR CHARACTERS.******

**WARNING: This chapter is short coz I've got to get to working on my history presentation/costume for school. So sorry.******

***SPOILERS*?******

** his BLOOD brother****  
><strong>** HORSTON (not actually brothers, but they were cousins and closer than brothers so good job.)****  
><strong>**. O. She died trying to save him. Stupid Daniel.****  
><strong>** ABRAMS. I'm guessing he is Spits' great great great great... etc grandfather.******

**Again, AWESOME ferretgirlsz. Thanks for being the only one to review the chapter. Well the only one when I wrote this. (Wrote this (and all my other FanFics) on my iPod so... Yeah.) if only u could upload from mobile.******

**Vancha, OtA doesn't own Darren Shan or Larten Crepsley's Sagas or the characters in them. He does own Jaden. And I killed DesTiny, Evra, and Debbie!******

**3rd Person POV.**

Vancha, found Gavner up a tree! STUPID!

Darren, found Steve in a tree wearing leopard skin! STUPID AS WELL!

Vancha, found Gannen. He was green and I stepped on him. Might've worked if he was not in the middle of a pathway.

Darren, SAM! YOU WIN!

When no response came they went looking again. They found him in a cave. His blood splattered everywhere. Some of his flesh eaten off.

Mr. Crepsley, DANIEL!

(blood visible on his mouth) Daniel, It wasn't me. YE Bloodsuckers done do it.

Vancha, VAMPIRES! NOT BLOODSUCKERS.

Daniel, I don't gone give a damn. Y'all suck blood. That's why y'all are bloodsu...*shuriken goes through throat.*

Vancha, SSSHHUUTTTT UUUPPP! IT IS VAMPIRES NOT FRICKEN BLOODSUCKERS!

Darren feeds on all of Sam's blood. You know, to save his memories.

Malora, Master. WE CAN BE TOGETHER!

Arra, No you can't!

Darren, aww crap. Not another girl fight!

**A/N to be continued...******

**OtA. Hey. You readers mind voting again to see who gets Mr. C?******

**Thanks for reading. Please review. I promise once I have no projects or anything important (other than FanFic.) to do, I will update longer chapters than this. PEACE.**


	4. My Way to Vampirism

**Cirque HNS Ch4**

**A/N**

**No majority vote yet... So we'll continue to see who gets Mr. Crepsley. This is a RANDOM CHAPTER.**

**Darren. Mr. Crepsley should be with Arra.**

**Arra. Yeah!**

**RV. I'm BACK!**

**OtA. YOU KNOW WHAT?**

**RV. What?**

**OtA. Die!**

**RV is hunted down by multiple wolf-men and eaten. He dies when he is fully eaten, so he experienced the pain.**

**Vancha. OtA doesn't own the Saga of Darren Shan or characters besides Jaden.**

**3rd Person POV**

**D**arren, I've found a cool FanFic!

Steve, Really? What about?

Darren, It's some rap about how my life got turned upside-down.

Steve, How's it go?

(It's " My Way to Vampirism" by Ozuma thy Awesome)

(Feel Free to skip it if you've read it)

Darren, Once upon a time not long ago,  
>My best friend and I went to a freak show.<br>As the acts passed us by,  
>One act really caught our eyes.<br>It was with a killer spider and man,  
>I have an interest in spiders, while Steve just stared at the guy in command.<p>

After the show I spied on Steve,  
>Who went back in and told me to leave<br>He went to talk to the Spider's owner.  
>I knew that Steve was a loner,<br>But believing that the guy was a vampire?  
>He must have what? A loose wire.<br>Next thing I know his blood was tested  
>It was evil according to the man who ingested it.<br>I thought I better leave  
>I left and went home, not to Steve<p>

A couple days later, I snuck back to the show.  
>I stole the spider and there I go.<br>I learned to control it and learned the flute.  
>My sister came in and I couldn't give her the boot.<br>She now knows the truth.  
>Another day Steve came over.<br>He saw it once he came in.  
>He twitched and bam, it bit him.<br>The spider is poisonous, not a joke.  
>We took him to the doctor where our parents spoke.<p>

Later that night, the spider I threw.  
>Out the window, o it flew.<br>Before it could go splat,  
>The supposed vampire made the catch.<br>I went to him and begged for a cure.  
>He said on a condition rest assure.<br>The condition was for me to become his vampire assistant.  
>I agreed with reluctance.<br>He cut my fingers and his own.  
>Apparently, Vampires aren't as I have known.<br>We pushed our hands together and bam his blood is in me.  
>After that I became drowsy.<p>

I was now a vampire. A creature of the night.  
>Mr. Crepsley(the vampire) kept his promise, to my delight.<br>He cured Steve.  
>The next morning it was something our parents couldn't believe.<br>As a half-vampire, it's hard. Trying to not drink the blood of the ones you care about.  
>The temptation is difficult, without a doubt.<br>To help me, we've faked my death.  
>So, I'm lying in my coffin and nothing yet.<br>Mr. Crepsley dug me up right when my breath was starting to swirl.  
>Now off we go, to face the world!<br>**  
>Steve, Wow. He forgot to mention that I made a pledge to hunt you and Mr. Crepsley down to kill you.<strong>

**A/N to be continued...**

**Please vote! Malora or Arra?**

**Malora. He could be like Arrow. Arrow had a mortal wife!**

**Arrow. BUT SHE DIED! THE GOD DANG VAMPANEZE! AGH!**

**On a side note... ZUTARA FOREVER!  
><strong>


	5. It was a DREAM?

**Cirque HNS Ch5**

**A/N**

**Just gonna do a raffle to see who Mr. Crepsley gets. But next chapter. This will be RANDOM.**  
><strong>Also please help me start my crossover story where characters of The Saga of Darren Shan enter the Hunger Games. Link right there<strong>  
><strong>-.nets/6993379/1/**

**Yeah. I just want to know which 24 characters you want to go in and possible alliances. So please check it out.**

**Vancha. OtA doesn't own the...**

**Darren. WHAT IS HE THE NEW DISCLAIMER SAYER?**

**OtA. Well. We all know that Vancha is AWESOME. And I have a new-found respect for him. So yeah maybe.**

**Vancha. OtA doesn't own the Saga of Darren Shan or the characters. Or another book trilogy and those characters.**

**O yeah. To S.L. Gibbs: "OVER 9000!"**

**Yeah Vegeta. Nappa deserved to die... Ginyu force sucks! HUH! MAYBE RV SHOULD JOIN!**

**3rd PERSON POV**

Darren finishes reading the Hunger Games Trilogy.

Darren, DAMN!

Steve, What?

Darren, I HATE GALE!

Steve, Gale...Who?

Darren, GALE! THAT BASTARD WHO KILLED PRIM!

Steve, Mockingjay?

Darren, Mockingjay.

Steve, So...Wanna Make out?

Darren, WHAT?

Steve, I said wanna discuss the books?

Darren, You read them?

Steve, Yeah. I loved them.

Darren, O yeah? Quiz time!

Steve, Bring it on!

Darren, Who was the tribute to go insane and eat the people he killed?

Steve, Titus

Darren, Lucky guess. Umm...Who did Katniss Marry and what did she call him in book 1?

Steve, EASY! Peeta. And the Boy with the Bread.

Darren, I guess you did read them! Wanna make out?

Steve, Sure.

Darren, WRONG! They never said that in the books anywhere! You fail!

Steve, WTF? I answered questions right then you put a random question out there so how am I supp... *Darren leans in and gives him a kiss*

Darren, How would you rate the kiss?

Steve, In the words of a Saiyan Prince, "OVER 9000!"

Darren, Steve. I...I...I LOVE YOU!

Steve, I love you too Darren. Always have. Always will.

And then Steve woke up.

Steve, HEY DARREN!

Darren, What?

Steve, I LOVE YOU!

Darren, O...K.

Steve, DO YOU LOVE ME?

Darren, Yes Steve. I LOVE YOU!

And then Darren woke up thinking WTF?

Darren, Hey Steve!

Steve, What?

Darren, Do you...LOVE ME?

Steve, HELL NO! I AIN'T GAY!

Darren hugs him.  
>Darren, AWESOME.<p>

**A/N to be continued...**

**I thought of this when I heard a joke that said, " imagine what would happen if at the end of deathly gallows part 2, J.K. Rowling wrote ...and then Harry woke up."**

**Again sorry to keep mentioning this but I want it to work. So please help me start my crossover story where characters of The Saga of Darren Shan enter the Hunger Games. Link right there**  
><strong>-.nets/6993379/1/**

**Yeah. I just want to know which 24 characters you want to go in and possible alliances. So please check it out.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. I DIED !

**Cirque HNS Ch6**

**A/N**

**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY CIRUQE DU FREAK/HUNGER GAMES STORY AND REVIEW YOUR NOMINATIONS!**

**RV. OtA doesn't own the Saga of Darren Shan or the characters.**

**Vancha. Why the hell is THAT thing here?**

**OtA. HELP! RV HAS TRAPPED ME IN A 50 foot HOLE!**

**Vancha. Just write yourself free...**

**OtA. O yeah...**

**OtA is free.**

**Jaden. DIE RV!**

**RV died...**

**Vancha. HOW MANY TIMES WILL RV DIE?**

**OtA. AS MANY AS I WANT!**

**Vancha. K... Don't have to yell.**

3rd Person POV

Malora, So, did I win?

OtA, Yes you won the raffle.

Malora, YAY! I'm gonna be Larty Poo's new wifey! I'm gonna love him and make his hair normal and I'm gonna become a vampire too! YAY! Take that Arra! You can't have him. Mwahahaha...*shuriken goes through throat*.

OtA, SHUUUT UP!

Arra, Right on OtA. Kill that witch and now Larten is mine! Thank you. You are AWESOME. Okay? I'm gonna owe you a solid. Aig... *shuriken goes through throat*.

OtA, SHUUUTTTT UP!

Harkat, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?

Darren, I bet he just has love problems and can't let them be happy.

Vancha, Ditto.

OtA, Shut up. Don't make me shuriken you.

Harkat, shuriken isn't a verb.

OtA, You know what I mean!

Harkat, will this story continue?

OtA, maybe...*hook goes through throat*

RV, SHUUUTTTTTTT UPPPPP!

Darren, NO!

Harkat, Does this mean it's...over?

Vancha, Yes. I guess. He is dead. He just wants you to go to his crossover fanfic and review your nominations!

**A/N**

**Mr. Crepsley. HORRIBLE ENDING!**

**Everyone else. I AGREE!**

**OtA. I'm dead! :'(**

**I'm sorry if it sucked, but I want to focus on my crossover fic if you would please submit your nominations. You will get it once you read the 1st chapter. So please? Last is on FRIDAY. so please. And I will make you love it!**


End file.
